Doctor, Doctor
by skye3
Summary: You’re an amazing doctor and I’m very proud of you." MerDer oneshot.


**Note: Before anything else. I want you to know that this idea came to mind as I was eating at McDonald's at 12 midnight with my brother, and proceeded to write it when we got home. And it's nearing 3 a.m. when I finished. So I apologize for any typo, grammatical and any other errors. **

**Set sometime after 6.09. Please tell me what you think. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. **

Meredith groaned as she dumped her disgusting scrubs and coat in the sanitary bin. It was her first week back. And nothing remotely positive has happened for her, career wise, so far. The atmosphere was so different from before she took a leave. Everyone was tense all the time, fighting over patients and fighting to keep their jobs. No wonder Derek came home so tired and deflated all the time.

"Hey Mer," Lexie ran to catch up with her sister. "How's it going?"

"Hi Lex. I'm on clinic duty today and things are fine." She grumbled. "Just fine."

"What is it?" Lexie asked. "And what's that smell?"

"Ugh. That's vomit. Some drunk guy came in and sprayed vomit all over me."

Lexie grimaced. "Look Mer, I know things are really really bad around here. But you're hardcore. Like Cristina. Well, I guess not as much as Cristina but you're hardcore too. You're an excellent doctor and you're really nice and-"

"Lex," She could not help but smile at her sister's rambling. They were so much alike sometimes. "Thanks."

"Oh yeah. No problem." Lexie beamed at her. "And if, you know, those Mercy West people get in your way, just channel Cristina and scare them off."

"Okay. Thanks for the tip."

"Okay. I gotta go get those results for Mr. Healey. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, sure." Meredith replied and made her way back to the clinic.

Meredith walked into the clinic and sighed. It was a slow day. She was about to sit behind the counter and read some medical journal when she noticed a woman fussing over her son.

"It's okay Charlie, just relax and breathe. That's it sweetie." The woman was trying her best to soothe her child as she held the oxygen masked to his face.

"Excuse me, I'm Dr. Grey. Who's the doctor assisting you today Mrs. …?" Meredith asked and held her hand out.

"Oh, call me Lindsey. Lindsey Young." The woman smiled and shook her hand. "And Dr. Percy just went to get an inhaler for Charlie. He has asthma."

Meredith nodded reaching for the boy's chart that this Dr. Percy left at the end of the bed. "Okay." She replied as she scanned through the chart. "Did he have the asthma attach before or after you got here?"

"After. Dr. Percy had just finished stitching him up when it started."

"Okay. Well, um…." Meredith paused, not sure of how to proceed with the situation.

"Actually, could you maybe call for Dr. Percy? It's been awhile now since he left. He said he'd only be a few minutes."

"Okay." Meredith nodded. "And Mrs. Young, I think it's best to let us run a CT scan on Charlie. I mean, it says here on his chart that he hit his head pretty hard when he fell."

Lindsay nodded.

"And I just want to make sure everything's alright."

"Oh, okay." Lindsay agreed.

Meredith jotted down some notes on Charlie's chart. "Okay. So I'll just go page Dr. Percy and set you up for CT."

Meredith had just finished reserving a slot in CT for Charlie on the phone when Dr. Percy approached her.

"What the hell did you say to my patient? You can't just go and recommend CT's for patients, especially when they already have someone attending to their case."

"I'm sorry Dr. Percy. But I think the patient may have EDH. So I-"

"EDH? He just hit his head on their coffee table. He came in conscious and he's responses are fine. You have his chart." He motioned to Charlie's chart in Meredith's hands. "Did you even read it? Or you just came up with EDH off the top of your head? Do you even know what an EDH is?"

Meredith strained to keep her cool. "What the-"

"Who paged for a neuro consult?" Derek suddenly cut it. He gave Meredith a look that told her to calm down. He didn't want to have her yell at this guy and lose her job over it.

But Percy continued on. "You paged for a neuro consult over this?" He rolled his eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh. "I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd. There has been a mistake. The patient doesn't need a neuro consult. I'm sorry that she wasted your time."

Meredith tried to cut in. This guy was really getting on her nerves. "Wait a-"

"No. You just let me handle this." Percy put her off. "I'm really sorry Dr. Shepherd. I'll make sure to keep an eye on the interns next time."

Derek raised his brows. Did he just call her an intern? He looked at Meredith who was ready to explode and decided to take control of the matter. "No. I want to know why Dr. …?"

"Dr. Grey." Meredith supplied to clenched teeth.

Derek nodded. "Dr. Grey here thought that the patient needed a neuro consult."

"I don't see why." Percy smirked and snatched the chart from Meredith and handed it to Derek. "Charlie Young came in with a minor bump in the head. I performed routine check up and stitched him up. And he's fine."

"Hmmm…" Derek scanned the chart, catching Meredith's penmanship and taking in what she wrote. "It says here the patient has asthma."

"Yes." Percy agreed. "He's having a minor asthma attack."

Derek glanced at Meredith. "But he didn't have the asthma attack until after he was stitched up."

"Yes. I just went to get him an inhaler and while I was gone Dr. Grey here must have thought she's be hero and—"

But Derek has had enough and cut him off. "Let's go see the patient."

"What? But he's—"

"I said let's go see the patient, Dr. Percy." Derek his clenched his jaw. If he wasn't a better person, he'd already hit the guy.

"Okay. He's right over here."

Charlie was still having trouble breathing as Derek checked him over and reviewed the series of events with Mrs. Young. "Alright Mrs. Young, I'm going to have to ask Dr. Percy here to bring Charlie up to CT." He then turned to Percy and said, "now."

Percy begrudgingly wheeled the boy away and gave Meredith an angry glare as he passed by her. "You got lucky, intern."

"What's wrong with my son? Dr. Percy said he was going to be fine."

"Dr. Grey?" Derek motioned for Meredith to explain.

"Well Mrs. Young," Meredith stepped forward, "as you said, Charlie hit his head pretty hard. Now we know that he has asthma, but him having difficulty to breathe at this time may be caused by another thing."

"Another thing?" Lindsay gasped. "You mean because he hit head?"

"Yes." Meredith replied. "But it could also be just another of his asthma attacks. Right now, we can't tell. That's why we sent him up to CT. Just to make sure everything is alright."

"Okay, okay." Lindsay took a calming breath. "Thank you."

"Alright." Derek said. "We're going to head up and check on Charlie's CT. We'll be right back with the results." With that he led Meredith away.

"I can't believe he called you an intern." Derek laughed and kissed her cheek once outside the clinic.

"It's not funny. I'm ready to kill that guy, Derek."

"Where's _your_ coat anyway? You do know you're wearing a plain blank white coat right? That's why he thought you're an intern?"

"I know." Meredith grumbled. "Some drunken guy came in this morning and poured vomit all over me."

"I'm sorry." Derek reached for her hand and kissed it as they got off the elevator and headed to the CT room.

Charlie's scans were already coming up on the screens as they walked in. "What do you think that is, Dr. Percy?" Derek questioned sternly.

"That's….shit. That's a bleed." Percy breathed.

"Right." Derek said as both he and Meredith leaned in examine the scan more clearly. "You were right." He said to her. "He does have an Epidural Hemorrhage. I need to get in there right away. Go book an OR Dr. Percy, and you're scrubbing in with me Dr. Grey."

"Wait. What?" Percy was outraged. "The kid's my patient. She just got lucky. She's just an--"

"That's enough." Derek snapped at him. "Dr. Grey is one of the most brilliant residents in this hospital. She has good judgment and she's thorough. And unlike you who only cares for patients that are actually surgical, Dr. Grey here gives importance to _every_ patient that comes into this hospital. Now get the hell out of here and book that OR."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Charlie has a what?" Linday gasped.

"Charlie has what we call an Epidural Hemorrhage (EDH) due to his fall." Derek explained. "Sometimes these kinds of things happen when we hit our head really hard. And we wouldn't have known if we didn't do a CT scan on him."

"But…he was fine even after he hit his head." Mrs. Young mused. "So that….he wasn't having an asthma attack just then? That was because of the hemorrhage?"

"Yes," Derek replied. "Epidural Hemorrhages are tricky. It's hard to tell if you have it without a CT scan. Charlie having trouble breathing is an effect if the hemorrhage. And since he has asthma, it just progressed into that. It's good that Dr. Grey here got to you when she did. It's a fairly simple procedure Mrs. Young. We'll take care of Charlie."

"Okay." The woman replied. "Thank you."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Ugh. I need to get drunk tonight." Percy groaned as he joined his friends at the bar.

"Yeah," Reed replied. "We heard all about it."

Jackson laughed. "You messed up big time, man. I hear Grey's like one of the best. Apparently she worked side by side Shepherd on that Shepherd Method. And she's –"

"Oh wait, Shepherd just came in. I'm gotta go apologize." Percy walked off.

"—she's Shepherd's wife." Jackson finished. Reed snickered and both watched as their friend desperately tried to get back on Derek's good graces.

"Hey, Joe," Derek greeted the bartender. "The usual please."

"Here 'ya go, doc."

"Um…excuse me, Dr. Shepherd?"

Derek to a sip of his drink. "Dr. Percy."

Percy swallowed. "I just want to apologize for…for earlier. I didn't mean to…and there was nothing written on her coat, so I assumed." He shook his head. "I was wrong and I'm sorry. It won't happen again, Dr. Shepherd."

Derek nodded. "Alright. Learn from your mistakes Dr. Percy. And you should be apologizing to Dr. Grey, not me."

"Yes. I will. Thank you, Dr. Shepherd." Percy started to move away but then he came back. "Are you gonna be here for long? I can buy you another glass of that…or a beer or something."

"No," Derek shook his head and gave the other man a slight pat on the back. "You don't have to do that. I'm just waiting for my wife. She'll be here soon."

"Your wife?" Percy asked. "I didn't know you're married."

Derek smiled. "Well, now you know. Ah and here she is. Hey." Derek greeted and kissed her.

"Hey." Meredith said back. "I'm sorry I took so long. Alex needed someone to talk to."

Derek nodded, understanding. "It's okay. Home?"

"Home." Meredith agreed.

Derek finished his drink. "See you tomorrow, Dr. Percy." He said as Meredith led him toward the exit.

Percy's eyes were as big as saucers as he watched them leave the bar together.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"What did Frankenstein want?" Meredith asked when they were out in the parking lot.

"Frankenstein?" Derek laughed.

"Yes, he looks like Frankenstein. What did he want?"

"He apologized. But I said he should be saying sorry to you, not me."

Meredith laughed this time. "I think he was too shocked to apologize when I came."

"I know." Derek chuckled. "Seems like we're not the talk of the town anymore if he didn't know that we're married."

"I guess not." Meredith smiled. She was about to get in the car when Derek reach for her.

"Mer."

"Yeah?"

Derek stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You were amazing today. That boy could have died if you hadn't been there. You're an amazing doctor and I'm very proud of you."

Meredith didn't know what to say to that so she kissed him. When they broke apart for air Derek moved to bury his face in her neck, inhaling the lavender that he loved so much. "And I'm so happy you're back at work." He breathed.

"I'm happy to be back." She replied, wrapping her arms around her husband and giving him a reassuring squeeze. She knew that Derek had been having a hard time because of the thing with the Chief. "Things are going to get better, Derek."

Derek laughed and gave her another kiss before stepping back. "I so love married, happy you."

**END.**


End file.
